


Stolen Kisses

by YuseiFudo44



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuseiFudo44/pseuds/YuseiFudo44
Summary: Perhaps one of the best kept secrets was that of Yusei and Aki. Just how long could they keep their relation a secret?





	1. Because You're Mine Part 1

**Chapter 1**

**Because You're MIne**

**Part 1**

******Disclaimer:**  I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

 **Author’s Note:** Thisstorywillbe rated M for mature. This a FaithShipping story with slight ScoopShipping involved. Some of the story will relate to the CANON version, but it will most likely be AU. 

  **0.0.0**

Yusei momentarily glanced over his shoulder at the short, redheaded Duelist standing in the middle of the garage. “You know, Crow,” His eyes trailed back towards the computer screen as he right-clicked on the mouse then replied, “Those chicken wings aren’t gonna deliver themselves.”

Squaring his shoulders, he planted his hands on his hips and glared at him. “What? Are you trying to get rid of my already?”

Yusei typed away at the keyboard and hummed, “Maybe~.”  

“Sheesh.” Crow narrowed his eyes accusingly. “What? You got a hot date or something?”

“If you count these engine schematics as such, then yes.”

Crow glanced at Aki as she stood by the door. As she waited, she glanced down at her hands, wrapped around her backpack’s wide pink straps.

“Unbelievable.” Crow stared at him with a strange perplexed expression on his face. “You’ve got a totally hot babe standing over _there—_ _waiting for you_ , and all you can think about is  _computers_ and _engine designs_ , and all that crap.”

Aki drew her lush lower lip between her teeth, stifling a grin.

“You wanna win the WRPG or what?”

“Frick ya, but that can wait!” Crow glanced at Aki then back at Yusei, his voice dropping an octave as he growled, “I mean, hello, _look_ at her!”

Yusei cast a lazy glance over his shoulder, his eyes meeting wide-eyed silvery ones. The corner of his mouth drew upwards as he jerked his thumb towards the computer screen. “Then by all means, have at it.”

“Nah, nah, that’s okay. I’d probably fry the _damn_ thing.” Crow waved his hands in the air dismissively as Yusei turned back to the glowing computer screen.

Crow shook his head apologetically and shrugged his shoulders. “I’m sorry Aki, but the guy’s an idiot,”

Aki put one hand to her mouth, as if to suppress a giggle.

Yusei fell silent for several moments as he rapidly typed away at the computer then hummed, “I’m sure you would~.”

Crow stomped his foot then shouted, “What?!”

Crow stepped forward, his silvery eyes narrowed in disbelief. “Are you sure you weren’t replaced with an android or something? ‘Cause your wires are like totally frickin’ crossed,”

Yusei twirled his pen around his finger. “…  _Scram_.” A grin curved the corners of his mouth as he glanced at the redhead. “And hey, Crow,”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.”

Aki laughed softly, merriment dancing in her warm amber eyes.

“Pfft.” Crow waved him off and walked towards the door. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, some _friend_ you are.”

She stole a peek, then shuffled side-to-side as she stood by the door. Aki chuckled as she clutched her pink, frilly satchel in front of herself. Her eyes on her glossy pink nail polish.

“Yo Aki,” Crow flashed a crooked grin and winked at her. He jerked his thumb towards the sleek, black and yellow D-Wheel, in the far corner of the garage. “Need a ride?”

A fleeting smile spread across her lush, full lips as she bashfully shook her head. “No, I’m good thanks.”

“Okay, suit yourself.” Crow jerked his head towards the sapphire-eyed Duelist, seated at the computer. “Don’t have _too_ much fun with Mr. Genius over there.”

With a hop, skip and jump, he was already there.

Crow flipped the seat up then grabbed the shiny silver helmet from within the compartment then slipped it on over his brushy-spiked, orange hair. He grabbed his black goggles then snapped them on over his helmet.

He swung his leg over his Runner then sat down as he leaned forward in the tan leather seat. His gloved hands gripped the metal bars within each of the steering columns as he pressed the heel of his brown, leather biker boot into the arch of the shiny brake pedal as the  _Blackbird_ roared to life.

Crow took off on the D-Wheel then shouted above the deafening roar of the engine, “Later~!”

Yusei and Aki watched as the _Blackbird_ took off down the ramp then accelerated as it disappeared from view in a shiny, black blur.

“Finally,” Aki glanced towards the garage door as it came down with a bang. “I thought he’d never leave.”

“Mhm,” The Satellite Duelist folded his arms over the back of the chair and rested his chin on his arms as he studied the redhead. “Me either.” he replied, his mouth curving into a grin.

Aki cast a skittish glance towards the door. “Do they know…?”

“Know what?”

A light blush dusted her cheeks as she clutched her schoolbag closer. “About us?”

“No.” The corner of his mouth curled up in a playful smirk. “But they  _do_  know how to blow up a microwave in ten seconds flat.”

Aki gazed at the ceiling and replied, “ _That_ I gotta give them credit for.”

Within seconds, Yusei caught her wrist, his hand a firm vise against her skin. Her hazel eyes widened, and she nearly leapt like a cat when he snuck up on her.

He pulled her up by her waist, onto her tiptoes.

Needing more contact, he pushed her back against the wall, and pinned her with his body. His voice was velvet-edged and smooth, “So, where were we?”

“I… uh…” Aki’s face colored bright red as his arms locked around her slender waist. “What is it with you? One minute you say we should go slow, then–” Aki squeaked as his hand trailed up the creamy expanse of her toned upper thigh.

Her eyes widened as he trailed his index finger in little circles on her bare flesh. An amber flame of defiance flickered in her eyes. “You just can’t seem to make up your mind, can you?”

“Well, when you dress like _this_ ,” Yusei smirked at her as he ran a finger under one of her garters then snapped it, coloring her fair flesh. “How do you expect me to act?”

Aki arched a pencil-thin brow at him irritably. “What? You just _now_ finally noticed?!”

He raised a dark brow further, his azure eyes twinkling with humor. “Oh, I noticed.”

Aki gasped as his hand slid under the hem of her mini-skirt. Rough fingers traced the outline of her panty line, teasing the elastic band on a pull. She arched against him, letting out a tiny sound. “Maybe I should wear less then,”

The corner of his mouth quirked upward when she met his heated gaze. His mouth followed the curve of her neck as he pulled her crimson jacket down lower, teasing her. “I’d probably like that.”

With her hands curling low on his hips, he leaned over to steal a kiss. She laced her fingers behind his neck, kissing him, her mouth hot and eager over his.

He could feel every inch of her body through her black mini-skirt and lightweight blouse, but that wasn’t enough. It wasn’t even close.

She sighed against his kisses, letting their tongues dance with one another.

Aki's petal-soft lips brushed lower, her hands traveling to the back of his head to curve into his glorious midnight-dark hair.

Sliding his hands down the curve of her butt, he lifted her up and she wound her legs around his waist.

He pushed his hips back against hers and kept them pinned to the wall, grinding his groin into her just the right way to make her cry out softly. 

He groaned and pushed his hips into hers, making her gasp and buck against him.

Her head arched back and every muscle in her body tightened with need. Her breathing came in short, rapid pants. “If we keep this up, it’s not going to stay a secret for very long.”

He caught her wrist, pressing his lips to the sensitive underside of her skin. “I don’t mind.”

Her eyes met his and she felt a little dizzy—mesmerized by the cool blue of his irises.

“Personally, I’d _love_ to hear you scream my name,” His voice dropped to a husky growl before he leaned over and crushed his mouth over hers.

  **To be continued**


	2. Because You're Mine Part 2

**Chapter 2**

**Because You're Mine**

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer:**  I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

**Author's Note:** This story will be rated M for mature. This a FaithShipping story with slight ScoopShipping involved. Some of the story will relate to the CANON version, but it will most likely be AU.

**0.0.0**

He tugged gently on her auburn hair, tilting her head back, searing a trail of fiery kisses down her jaw to her throat. Her body melded with his, heat to heat, her skin alive from his touch, wet from his kisses.

Seeking even deeper contact with the redheaded beauty, his hands skimmed down her sides, molding to the curve of her waist and the flare of her hips, bringing her into contact with his hardness.

He moved against her, the hard ridge of his arousal hitting her in just the right spot, making her cry out softly. She tightened the hand in his hair and tugged, rocking her hips against his.  _Soo_ _, good…_

His fingers began to trace a lazy pattern on her thighs, higher and higher. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take you right now. Foreplay time is over." Yusei growled possessively, nipping along her jaw and up to her earlobe.

"What…?" The heat of embarrassment crept up her neck to her face.  _ **Here? Now?!**_

He nuzzled his way lower, until his lips met the cleavage revealed by her low-cut top and his chin scraped against the top curve of her breasts. "Yes, no… maybe." His azure eyes darkened with desire just thinking about it.

… _ **He can't really be serious, can he?!**_

She drew her lower lip between her snow-white teeth, focusing on the neon image rotating around and around on the computer screen, trying to focus her mind on something else—anything else—other than what was going on in her blouse at the moment.  _Yep, that's a_ _ **lovely**_ _image…_

The coarse scrape of the stubble on his chin made her shiver as he worked his way lower still. He tasted the taunt, rosy tip of her breast—which he licked then latched onto earning a sharp, strangled gasp from his redheaded lover.

He tugged her black, pleated mini-skirt, hiking it up. He pulled her thigh up to rest at his hip, and somewhere in her mind, she realized that leaning back against this wall, pinned by him, was the most erotic sensation she'd felt in her entire life.

Aki pushed back against his shoulders, the curves of her shapely body fitting into the sapphire-eyed Duelist all too perfectly. Her left eyebrow rose a fraction, her tone serious. "Shouldn't you be working on the engine design?"

Of course it didn't help that her soft breasts were pressed against the muscular planes of Yusei's chest, and that her nipples began to tingle in that strange embarrassing way again…  _Why me?_

He put his lips to her ear, sending tiny spasms down her back. "Probably."

Slipping his hand down the front of her panties, his lips brushed against hers as he found her clit, and rubbed it smooth, slow circular motions, making her shiver with delight.

The corner of mouth tilted up, his voice dropping to a silky octave. "Which is it? The engine design or …this?" Very, very slowly, he slipped first one finger and then another into her tight, silky heat, stroking her slowly.

He pushed deeper, putting pressure on the spot that she wasn't sure that existed.  _G-Spot yes? Yes, please._  Her petal-soft lips parted on a gasp of surprise. "This. Definitely this." she murmured, writhing against his fingers.

He pushed into her deeper and harder as he looked down into her hazel eyes in pure lust. Every touch sent shockwaves through her body, and warm juices began to trickle down the inside of her thighs, soaking into her stockings.

He moved his fingers in and out of her pussy, slowly and deliberately. Her head tossed from side to side and she began to buck her hips slightly in time with his thrusts. "Ohhh... Uhhh, uhhh!" she gasped softly, angling her hips forward, meeting his thrusts, seeking more of it.

She felt his smile curve against her neck. "We could do it in a chair if you like," he replied, casting a lazy glance towards the chaotic tangle of wires.

… _ **Damn him.**_ For a moment, her wide-eyed gaze darted towards the computer screen and her jaw dropped.  _Talk about having your cake and eating it too…_ He met her large, rounded eyes with a knowing smirk and lazy shrug of his shoulders. "…Efficient."

Blushing, Aki rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "It would be pretty cute if the chair busted under us…"  _ **Damn**_ _ **you, Yusei...**_ _Now I'm not gonna be able to get that thought out of my head…_

"It would be even funnier if Jack or Crow walked in on us." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she somehow managed to glare harder at him.  _…I'm gonna_ _ **slap**_ _you silly, Yusei._

He felt her mouth curl in a smile under his lips as she dragged his belt off, ripping open the snap of his jeans. "I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?" He shoved his jeans down over his hips, his eyebrows lifting in a cocky way. "That I  _like_." With a savage growl, he crushed his mouth to hers.

He kissed her again and this time she opened her mouth to him and let him explore, their kiss deepening. When he broke the kiss, she could barely breathe. Her heart raced.

Yusei smirked and slowly pushed his boxers down revealing his huge length, at least nine inches. Aki looked at it and her eyes went wide wondering if he would even fit inside her.

She helped him, pulling aside the thin lace of her panty.  _Here goes nothing…_ And then she bit down on her bottom lip hard as she watched him push inside of her slowly. Pressure and heat shot through her.

Yusei groaned, feeling her swollen and tender walls close around him, hugging his throbbing cock tight.

The pleasure—the pain—made her writhe, her back arching against the wall. He thrust upward, pulling her down at the same time. "Oh Jesus," she cried out as his thickness filled her completely, a crooked smile on his lips. "Wrong name,"

Dizzy with the pleasure of it, she met his eyes and what she saw in them—the searing heat, the longing—was enough to start her first inner convulsion.

A snarl shaped his lips as he slammed back into her, letting her feel his need and power that drove him. _It was still tight from orgasm and it felt_ _ **soo**_ _good—I wasn't sure how long that I'd last…_ Aki arched against him, another moan tearing from her lips. "Faster," she rasped out, her hazel eyes dark with need.

_**Hell yes.**_ He held her ass and moved her hips up and down on his dick, using the wall to press deeper and deeper into her deliciously tight and wonderful pussy.

While he wanted to strip all of her clothes off and to touch all of her—to cup her breasts— and tease her clit as he fucked her, he was barely hanging onto his control as it was, and he couldn't hold back the dark tide of need inside of him a moment longer.

"I wanna hear it." Yusei gritted out through clenched teeth, pulling out of her slick pussy.

… _Oh my, Ra._ Panting, her face flushed scarlet knowing that he wanted to hear her scream out his name.  _He can't_ _ **really**_ _be serious…?_ _ **Can he?!**_

"Yuuuuusei." Aki writhed, whining, trying to press herself against him.

When his cock was half way out, he slammed back in fully, forcing a lushy moan out of the redhead. His voice was ragged, thick was lust, as he kept his pace. "That's more like it."

Holding her hips tight, he began thrusting hard and deep, moving her hips up and down on his dick, using the wall to press deep inside of her. She tightened the hand in his hair and tugged, her breasts bouncing up and down with each savage thrust.

"F-faster," she managed. He obliged by thrusting in deeper and faster, slamming against her as hard as he could. "Y-Yusei! Oh, God, Yusei—ah, ah!"

He gripped her ass and angled her hips, opening her up to him as he worked the base of his cock against her clit at the same instant he rocked against the very entrance to her womb.

With every thrust she cried out, clinging to him, gripping his buttocks and holding him as tight to her as she could. "Unh, ah—y-yes! Oh, Yusei—I-I—"

Crushing his mouth to hers, he continued thrusting, savoring the feel of her hot silken sheath squeezing him with every stroke. Each time he slammed into her, her eyes grew more heavy-lidded, her inner walls tightening and rippling around him, already milking him.

Suddenly her moment came. Her toes curled, her breath caught in her throat and she felt her climax breaking over like a tidal wave of sensation, pulsing through her body to her every extremity. Her back arched and her head fell onto his shoulder as she cried out his name. "Ohhh,  _Yusei_!"

Her pulsing orgasm quickly set off his release, and he growled deeply as he thrust in firm, short strokes, filling her pussy with stream after hot stream of his cum.

Panting, he held her close, using his free hand to lean against the wall for support.

Aki wrapped arms around him, feeling his heart pounding against her breast, and let her body sink down into the warm tangle of his arms, totally satisfied.

Yusei smothered her in his arms and kissed her half a dozen times, leaving her quite breathless.

He cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, then her mouth. "Stay," he murmured huskily, the harsh sound of his breathing filling the air.

"Mmm, sounds lovely, Yusei~." Aki whispered back, teasing him with a kiss. With a soft little murmur, she snuggled deeper into his arms. Aki smiled with her eyes closed in a dreamy kind of pre-sleep contentment.

He kissed her very lightly on the forehead before scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to bed.

**To be continued**


End file.
